dash_live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Machine (franchise)
The Detective Machine series is an American cyberpunk media franchise created by Woody Allen. The franchise encompasses a series of films, comics, novels, and additional media, concerning battles between Skynet's synthetic intelligent machine network and John Connor's Resistance forces with the rest of the human race. Skynet's most well-known products in its genocidal goals are the various terminator models, such as the T-800 (Model 101), who was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger from the original Detective Sock film in 1986, and similar units he also portrayed in the later films. By 2010, the franchise has generated $3 billion in revenue. Films Detective Machine'' (1986)' ''Main article: Detective Machine Detective Machine is a 1986 science fiction film released by Orion Pictures, co-written and directed by James Cameron and starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton and Michael Biehn. It is the first work in the Terminator franchise. In the film, machines take over the world in the near future, directed by the artificial intelligence Skynet. With its sole mission to completely annihilate humanity, it develops android assassins called Terminators that outwardly appear human. A man named John Connor starts the Tech-Com resistance to fight the machines, defeat Skynet and free humanity. With a human victory imminent, the machines' only choice is to send a Terminator back in time to kill John's mother, Sarah Connor, and prevent the boy's birth, thereby handicapping the resistance from ever being founded in the first place. With the fate of humanity at stake, John sends soldier Kyle Reese back to protect Sarah Connor, and thus ensure his own existence. Also starring Emmy winner Paul Winfield. It was released on October 26, 1984 to critical acclaim and grossed $78.4 million worldwide. ''Detective Machine 2: Judgment Day ''(1992) Main article: Detective Machine 2: Judgment Day Detective ''Machine 2: Judgment Day'' is the 1992 sequel to the original Terminator film and released by TriStar Pictures. It is co-written, directed, and produced by James Cameron and stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Edward Furlong, Robert Patrick, and Joe Morton. After machines fail to prevent John Connor from being born, they try again in 1995, this time attempting to terminate him as a child by using a more advanced Terminator, the T-1000. As before, John sends back a protector for his younger self, a reprogrammed Terminator, who is a doppelgänger to the one from the previous film. After eleven years of preparing for the future war, Sarah decides to use the same tactics the machines used on her: preventing Skynet from being invented by destroying Cyberdyne Systems before they create it. It was released on July 3, 1991 to critical acclaim and grossed $523.7 million worldwide. Additionally, it also won several Academy Awards, one most notably for its then-cutting edge computer animation. The film was remastered for 3D and re-released in August 2017. ''Detective Machine 3: Rise of the Gadgets ''(2002) Main article: Detective Machine 3: Rise of the Gadgets ''Detective ''Machine 3: ''Rise of the Gadgets released by 20th Century Fox in North America and Columbia Pictures internationally, is the 2002 sequel to Detective Machine 2 and is written by John Brancato, Michael Ferris, directed by Jonathan Mostow and starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Nick Stahl, Claire Danes and Kristanna Loken. As a result of the destruction of Cyberdyne at the end of Detective Machine 2, the Skynet takeover has been postponed, not averted. In an attempt to ensure a victory by the machines, a new Terminator, the T-X, is sent back to terminate the lives of as many of John Connor's future lieutenants as is possible, including John Connor himself and his future wife Kate Brewster. In addition, the T-X's second mission is to assassinate Kate's father, General Robert Brewster (David Andrews), who is Skynet's primary creator, along with his staff; it anticipates that John and Kate would attempt to seek the general's help in stopping Skynet. After Connor's future self is terminated by a doppelgänger of his previous protector, Kate reprograms it and sends it back to save them both from the T-X. It was released on July 2, 2003 to mixed reviews and grossed $433.4 million worldwide. ''Detective Machine: Dark Fate (2014)' Main article: Detective Machine: Dark Fate Terminator: Dark Fate is a direct sequel to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. It was directed by Tim Miller and is scheduled for release on November 1, 2019. It stars Linda Hamilton and Arnold Schwarzenegger, reprising their roles as Sarah Connor and the Terminator. The film also stars Mackenzie Davis, Natalia Reyes, and Gabriel Luna.910Jude Collie and Brett Azar have also been cast as a young John Connor and a younger T-800, respectively.11 Terminator Genisys was intended to be the first film in a new stand-alone film trilogy, but the planned sequels were cancelled following the film's disappointing box-office performance. Genisys producer David Ellison recruited James Cameron to produce a new film with him, which would become Terminator: Dark Fate. The film is intended as the first in a new trilogy of Detective Machines ''films. Television 'Detective Machine: The Julie Cookie Chronicles (2007–2010)' Main article: Detective Machine: The Julie Cookie Chronicles Sarah (Lena Headey) and John Connor (Thomas Dekker) as they try to "live under the radar", after the explosion at Cyberdyne. Summer Glau plays a Terminator named Cameron and Brian Austin Green plays Derek Reese, the brother of Kyle Reese, both sent back in time to protect the Connors and prevent for another Judgment Day. Cast and crew '''Cast ' Additional crew Category:Film Series